


Unburdened

by Citer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Tender Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citer/pseuds/Citer
Summary: Reinhardt 已经一周没见过他的男朋友了，并在几天前彻底失去了与他的联系。是时候把Siebren莫名的失踪给查个清楚。
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reinhardt Wilhelm
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: OW





	Unburdened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flosscandies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flosscandies/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unburdened](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912403) by [Flosscandies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flosscandies/pseuds/Flosscandies). 



> 授权翻译，原作者为Flosscandies  
> 原文链接  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912403
> 
> 国内Sighardt的粮食真的少呜呜，在此赞美圈内辛苦产粮的每一位太太♡
> 
> 第一次翻译肉文 技术不到位请见谅!

他们都是全然成年，处在退休时期的人了，所以Reinhardt知道他不应该担心的。但是呢，这显然还是阻止不了他对已经好几天没有给自己回复一封邮件或一个电话的男友的忧虑。

他想他可能是太忙了，但是Siebren再忙也会记得在深夜给他寄一封邮件，问候他的白天并祝他有个更美好的明天。所以说Reinhardt说服自己有充分的理由去焦虑，特别是在考虑到他们已经交往了差不多六个月期间从未发生过一次这种事情的情况下。

如果去Siebren工作的地方看看，或许能弄明白发生了什么？当然，这想法过于理想化了，可他忍不住去碰碰运气。

“Reinhardt！真是好久不见！”Angela 边问候，边跑向高大的alpha一把抱住了他。Reinhardt弯下腰，环抱着已经相识好多年却依旧年轻的omega。

“你来这儿做什么呢？”

这询问脱口而出，Reinhardt都来不及回应她的上一句问候，胸腔传出来低沉的声响。他只好笑了笑，胡须末梢随着表情一晃一晃的。

“我想知道Siebren今天在不在这里，” Reinhardt回答，在他俯身抱过Angela后又让自己站回到正常高度。Omega点点头，示意Reinhardt跟着她走向大厅的柜台。Reinhardt把自己遍布疤痕的双臂环抱在胸前，等待Angela翻查着每日员工值班记录册。

他在这位金发的小姐转回身之前，就从她皱起的眉目间知道答案了。

“不在这儿？”Reinhardt问道，把头歪向了一边。Angela摇摇头承认，无奈地咬起自己的口腔内壁。

“他不在。事实上，他都一周没来过了。”

Reinhardt对此不由得诧异。Siebren是绝不愿意为了什么事儿请假超过24小时的，他对自己的研究可是极为痴迷。而Reinhardt在这方面也很支持他。

“你们俩是一对儿，没错吧？为什么不直接去他家里呢？”Angela问道，看着这个高大的Alpha想要回答却又一幅害羞的样子。听到Angela这个猜测，他的皮肤肉眼可见地迅速变红了。

“我们……我们还没正式在一起，我们只是交往了短短六个月而已。”他的声音开始带上浓重的德国口音，这往往表示他对什么事情或者某个人感到了极其的尴尬与窘迫。

直接把她的同事和老朋友当作情侣的误会让Angela也相应地难为情了。而这种话一说明白就会引起僵硬的沉默。比如现在，Reinhardt开始在医院的等待厅里四处观望，让目光避过不停拿着钢笔轻点自己工作板的Angela停落在随便什么东西上。

“也许，”Angela短促地出声，“看看他在不在家？突然离开一星期再加上我本身就作为一个Omega的判断，这段时间其实是他用来消散热潮期的吧。”

大块头的Alpha吃惊地睁大了眼睛盯着Angela，他想告诉她那是不可能的。Siebren已经过了经历热潮期的年纪了，就像他自己已经老到不会再体验自然发情期一样，他只能是被某个湿滑的Omega的信息素影响到被迫发情。但是这些东西难以当面承认，况且Reinhardt也不想把他知道的有关Siebren的事情对一位还要与他每日共事的人全盘托出。

“我会的，”他吞吞吐吐地，“我这就去看看他在不在家。”

Angela冲他笑了笑，在回应他之前，伸出手轻轻地拍拍他的胳膊，“祝你好运Reinhardt，而且随时欢迎你来见我。我的Alpha们会很高兴你来了。”

而在Reinhardt把关于Angela的“Alpha们”到底指的都是谁的疑惑问出口之前，金发小姐就已经转过身轻快地走过大厅，然后拐弯消失在医院里的众多走廊中。

好在Siebren住得离医院很近，Reinhardt知道他的男朋友通常只是回家洗个澡就匆匆忙忙地回实验室工作了，偶尔会在他公寓楼下的熟食店随便买点东西吃。

楼梯在Reinhardt走过它们的时候吱吱作响，承受着德国人重量的木头们威胁着要塌下去。楼梯井里的一切都建造得过于拥挤了，Reinhardt都不得不去思索Siebren到底是怎么在这儿生活下去的——他男朋友毕竟也不是什么传统意义上娇小的Omega。

扶手是用生了锈的金属打造的，上面的油漆随着他的每次触碰碎裂剥落。墙壁上遍布四处的装饰图案的样式令人生厌，花形和另外一些无法辨认的形状默默覆盖着老旧的公寓楼层。那这一切就很说得明白了，关于为什么Siebren更愿意选择在实验室度过他的整个晚上，或者是偶尔去Reinhardt那里一起过夜。

Reinhardt在离开医院后给他的Omega打过电话，想告知一声自己要去公寓拜访他。但是并没有人接听，铃才响了两三下Reinhardt就被转接到了语音留言箱，搞得像Siebren故意挂他电话似的。但这是不可能发生的事情。他向来乐意接听Reinhardt的来电，哪怕就通话几秒告诉Alpha一声自己正在忙。

当他终于走到楼梯尽头时，Reinhardt实在忍不住又拨通了一次。他的两个肩膀几乎就是挤着过道两侧的墙壁。这公寓楼当真和他这样的大体型Alpha合不来。

他的手机响了片刻后就停下来，Reinhardt满心欢喜地想那是Siebren接电话了，但是下一秒他又被转到了语音信箱。他脸上原本的微笑开始向着担忧扭曲；Siebren是真的挂他电话了吗？

他再没有像现在这么坚决过了，这个Alpha从走廊里挤出来一条路。他的脸上看起来满是神采，但这真的不是他此刻心情的反映。他觉得自己的心脏跳得像个正在敲打胸腔的锤子，而且还手脚发麻。他从来就不是个会有过度焦虑反应的人，但他发现当这种感情袭过全身时，人的心神就会不自主地失控起来。

是这样，他要真能控制自己，就不会恨不得从医院大厅直接一路冲锋到Siebren的公寓，但他不想打扰到那些正处在家中的居民们（说得好像他那浓到充满大街的来自一位忧虑Alpha的气息不够引起人们注意似的）。

“Siebren？”Reinhardt喊道，停步在一扇用彩色金属标有一系列数字的门前。他只来过这里两三次，毕竟Siebren更喜欢去Reinhardt家里，这让Alpha甚至得仔细想想自己到底走对地方了没有。

他举起自己巨大的拳头叩了下门，指关节敲击木板的声音回荡在他周围。一声结束后，Reinhardt立刻绷紧了神经去探听门后的动静。可惜他什么也没听到，又一阵焦虑拽紧了他的嘴唇。

他又敲了第二下，这次，门那边一声明显的呻吟回应了他。他的心脏快要冲出胸膛了，惊恐之下他睁大了双眼。Siebren遇到麻烦了？

“Siebren？是我，Reinhardt，”Alpha边开口边敲着门。又一声呻吟，而且这次距离更近。很快，他听到自己男友开口，

“走开。”

Reinhardt往后退了几步。Siebren从来没这么鲁莽地要求他离开过，他向来要小心地加以辞藻粉饰自己的用词。Alpha深呼吸想要冷静下来，哪怕更多的担忧感充斥了他的全身。但是在他的肺部吸入第一口空气时，一种仿佛松柏和初雪的气息浸没了他的感知。

那气息让他头脑发烫，Reinhardt又贪婪地深吸气去汲取更多。Siebren公寓里美妙到让人绝望的气味要让他在空气中窒息了。

“Reinhardt，”Siebren听上去像是在被折磨的声音颤抖着传来，而Alpha发誓他听出来Omega现在整个人就贴靠在门后，“离开。”

“Siebren，我只是想确认你——”他突然断线似的停在那里，关于Siebren公寓中浓烈气息的意识一瞬间溢满了大脑。但不应该是这样的……他的年龄超过了，不是吗？正常情况下Omega在他们50岁左右时就不再进入热潮期，Siebren早就符合条件了。眼下这个Omega是完全没理由正在经历热潮的。

“我没事，”Siebren回应他，他声音尖尖的，带着对于这个Alpha来说难以解释的怨怼。但是Reinhardt能听到他困难的喘息，他慢慢下滑直到靠坐在门后，并把头抵上木板的响动。

“你不应该来这儿的，拜托，走吧。”

“不行。”

他连想都不想，否定的话就脱口而出。他真的不希望自己的话语中带有身为一名Alpha颐指气使的意味，但它确实带上了，而且他都能想象出Siebren畏缩着远离他的画面。

所以他赶快接着说下去，试图安抚自己的Omega。“嗯，我的意思是……我想完全确认你的情况，确认你一切都好，Siebren。我不想在你需要帮助的时候抛下你一个人。”

Reinhardt把身子抵在门上，感觉到自己的阴茎随着他的每次吸入来自这个发情期Omega的信息素，就在裤子里变硬几分。他不想强迫他的男朋友去做任何非本愿的事。他只是想见见他，然后确认一切无碍。

“我，”Siebren开口，开始艰难地一点点挪动他靠在门后的身躯，“我只是…还没准备好让这种事如此搅进咱们的关系中。”

Alpha理解，他太能理解这话的意思了。他和Siebren交往了半年，关系还仅仅停留在约会层面，Omega仍然没有准备好和他的德国Alpha深入到那一步。Reinhardt对此是有点失望的，但他更想让他的Omega与自己在一起时有安全感和选择的权力。哪怕是处于热潮期中，他也不愿Siebren做出偏离他本意的决定。

“我知道的，Siebren，而我还是完全尊重你的意见。现在我只想见见你，陪着你，如果你允许的话。”

门后的动作停顿了一下，信息素从缝隙中翻卷而出，Reinhardt压制自己的呼吸等待着，紧绷的耳部神经听到Siebren大概是站起了身。

几秒钟过去了，然后是Siebren给门开锁，弹簧抽动的声音。门打开得像是从来没有这么慢过，而当他看到略显紧张的Omega从门框后向外窥探的眼神时，Reinhardt无法掩饰脸上舒展的笑意。Siebren拒绝与他对视，一阵红雾泛上眼角。

“我，”Siebren开口，指向了自己身后的客厅。Reinhardt没让他把话说完，而是弯腰用自己的嘴唇蹭上Omega的，还小心地不让自己的胡须刮到他的脸。

“你什么也不用说的，亲爱的。我来这里就是为了让你安心，来好好陪着我的男朋友，懂了吗？”

Siebren点点头，贴靠上去轻轻啄了一下Reinhardt的嘴一边让Alpha走进自己的公寓。在踏入客厅后Reinhardt注意到的第一件事就是覆盖了这狭小空间每一寸表面的麝香味儿。他在这强烈的气息压迫下撑住墙壁，挣扎着压制自己的呼吸，以免被他Omega的热潮影响同步进入发情。

急着想把自己从这些信息素中扯出来的Reinhardt低头看了看他的Omega。Siebren半裸着，身上只穿着四角裤和袜子。他的头发还乱糟糟的。Reinhardt克制着把目光从Siebren裤子下的凸起上移开，努力不去深想那里是怎么被前液和Omega的黏滑分泌液弄湿掉的。但是太迟了，他的阴茎及时地在这视觉嗅觉双重刺激中抽动了一下。

Alpha清了清嗓子，注意到不知什么时候起他们两人就一直傻站在那里盯着对方，Siebren的嘴巴无意识地张开，目光从Reinhardt的胸前一路流转向下。

“你想看电影吗，Siebren？转移一下注意力？” Reinhardt问道，抬起一只手抓抓自己灰白的胡须，他努力地张着嘴呼吸起来，试图减少涌入鼻腔的空气量，考虑到他的脑子正在被Omega信息素给搅成一团浆糊。

Reinhardt伸出手臂，Siebren抓住它们像抓着什么救命稻草似的任由自己的Alpha把他领到客厅的沙发那儿。这个沙发很久没人坐过了。两人在上面安顿下来，Siebren贴靠着Reinhardt轻轻地呜咽。Reinhardt本不想去窥探太多的，可就是忍不住低头去看他的男友。Siebren抓紧他手臂的样子，修剪整洁的指甲浅浅咬着自己的皮肤，还有他无意识晃动着的屁股，渴望着更多的并非来自布料的摩擦。

Reinhardt不知怎么地居然还摸着了遥控器，挑选出一部关于某位Omega在茫茫“Alpha”海中找到唯一真爱的电影。虽然眼下德国人一点儿都没有看电影的心思，视线一直他的Omega身上流转。

Siebren的下巴紧绷着，牙齿相互磨来磨去。他的目光徘徊在电视屏幕和Reinhardt裤子下难言的隆起之间，时不时地，他会咬着下唇把注意力从Reinhardt已经很明显的勃起上移开，而后者观察到了Siebren的每一个小动作。从紧咬的齿列，到他在Alpha身体上无意识的摸索，甚至是去握紧自己的阴茎仿佛那样就能缓解他的潮热。

“Siebren，我，” Reinhardt说着，双手环抱住他的Omega拉近两人的距离。Siebren呜呜地小声啜泣，阴茎可怜地颤抖了一下。而Reinhardt看得很清楚。

“如果你想的话，我可以走。我只想让你好受起来。”

说出这些话让他悲伤无比，Reinhardt不得不抑制自己流露出什么难看的表情进而击溃他的伪装。他的每处身心都想要陪着Siebren，留下来直到最后一刻。不过还有另一部分原因，那就是作为Alpha极力压制的本能，去占有去填满他的Omega。

Reinhardt提出离开的同时，Siebren转过头来，睁大的眼睛透出恳求般的意味。他的一只手仍紧紧地抓着Reinhardt的手臂，而另一只，出乎Alpha意料和心理承受力，在被前液打湿的内裤下抚慰着自己的阴茎。Reinhardt把目光从他Omega的淫乱动作上撕开，仍震惊于Siebren该绝望到何种地步才会在他面前自慰的事实。但他在经历热潮期，这种行为Reinhardt可以理解，哪怕Siebren在他们的关系中向来保守而矜持。

“不要，”Siebren抽泣道“别走……我需要你。”

时间开始滞缓，Reinhardt看到Siebren坐直身子，把双腿跨坐到德国Alpha的强壮的大腿上，接着整个人顺势享受地压上了他那块凸出的勃起。这动作花了几秒钟，而Reinhardt觉得过去了几小时，恐惧和紧张在他的内里震荡叫嚣，干扰着正在极力试图弄清眼前这个Omega究竟在做什么的Alpha。

他不是在暗示Reinhardt以为的那种暗示，对吧？

“Siebren，”Reinhardt半警告半咆哮起来，同时感受到Omega开始摩蹭自己的阴茎。“你现在发情了意识不清醒。我真的该离开了。”

一声呜咽从荷兰Omega那儿传来，他抬头看向Reinhardt，下唇微微地撅起一点弧度。他的手已经离开了Reinhardt的上身，扶上Alpha的腰胯以便支撑自己把身下被又湿又滑的平角裤包着的勃起向Alpha的贴靠。

“不行，求你了，Reinhardt。对不起，我不应该让你担心的。我也不应该为这一刻等了那么久，”Siebren颤抖着，止不住地喘息，“我太需要你了。我只是想要你。”

Reinhardt咬着口腔粘膜，克制自已的原始本能：把Siebren按在地板上，让他彻彻底底体验到一个热潮期Omega应得的待遇。他能想象Omega最终甚至会挣扎着用两手抵住他的喉咙，试图推开身上Alpha的失控样子——

“不，Siebren。这不是你真正的想法，我真的很抱歉，都是我出于自私的念头找到这里。”

Reinhardt抱住了Siebren的腰，这让Omega很惊讶。他胡乱地哀鸣起来，而Reinhardt抱着他起身，又转而把他独自放回了那个红皮革沙发上。Siebren，尽管他已经为这一刻等了差不多一辈子，却在Reinhardt把他放下来，接着用粗大的手指去解皮带扣的时候，蜷起了身子。

Alpha发出警告性的低吼。他抓住Siebren的双手把它们拉起来，而后者突然失去抚慰的阴茎颤动了一下。让他没想到的是Omega竟然因为这残忍的动作抽泣出声，张着嘴又不安地闭着眼睛。

他僵硬地站在那里，难以置信地看着Siebren于他的紧紧抓握中呜咽着，扭动挣扎着。

“Alpha，操我。我好疼啊。”Omega哀嚎，Reinhardt觉得自己的意志开始崩塌。

Siebren，带着莫大的勇气，弯下腰。Reinhardt松开了对他双手的控制。现在这个Omega被解开了束缚，他用鼻尖摩蹭着Reinhardt裤子下的勃起，对着那里湿热地喘息，又吸取着年长Alpha的信息素气味。

他的眼睛半眯着，用脸颊去蹭Reinhardt的柱身。Alpha没法再发出什么警告的声音了，他忍不住往前顶胯去追逐这过于美好的压感。

“Siebren，”Reinhardt低吼道，一把抓住身下人灰白的头发，“我要你告诉我，你这样做是因为你自己想要，而不是因为热潮。”

Siebren被Alpha拽着头发从阴茎上拉开时发出低声呜咽，他抬起水光氤氲的双眼望向Reinhardt，泪水流得到处都是。Alpha默默等待着Siebren清嗓子，哭泣和哽咽让后者一时说不出话来。

“我想要你，Reinhardt。一直都是这样。很抱歉到了这个地步，我承认我从来都想要你。”

德国人点点头，松开了Siebren的头发，开始用手指轻轻抚过它们去舒缓自己方才造成的疼痛。他慢慢地坐回沙发，欣慰地看着他的Omega主动爬坐到自己的腿上。Reinhardt向前弯腰，贴着对方的嘴唇轻轻落下一个吻，手指同时解开自己的皮带并拉下拉链。

Siebren不自觉地晃动身子，发出迷乱的喘息。但先前的绝望已经淡去，现在他的身体知道自己或许在下一秒就能得到渴望着的一切。他也不介意再等等，对于Reinhardt来说他一直都是个听话的Omega。

Reinhardt的喘气声粗哑而雄厚，让Siebren听得忍不住把自己泛起红潮的脸埋进了他宽厚的颈窝中。而这个大型Alpha笑起来，亲吻着Omega的额头，手向下摸索然后托住对方的屁股，把他更紧地贴向自己。

“把你的裤子脱掉，亲爱的。让我好好照顾你。”

Omega点头，他用手指勾住内裤的弹性腰线处，手腕打着颤一下一顿地缓慢地向下拽。

Reinhardt看到Siebren咬着下唇，飘忽的眼神映着微光，像是在犹豫是应该尽快把它扯下来还是让自己的Alpha再看场好戏。

最终，他的本能占了上风，Siebren迅速地把他用来挽回一点点体面的最后那件衣服给抛到一边。对比Reinhardt他现在完全就是裸着的，因为前者除了从裤子拉开的拉链下挺立出的阴茎外其他衣服都好好地穿在身上。

Siebren重新跨坐回Reinhardt的腿上，他环住对方的颈部把自己拉得更近去汲取毋庸置疑的属于Alpha的信息素。Omega在年长的德国人的怀中颤抖，Reinhardt温柔地注视着他。

“我们先轻一点来，好吗？我不想伤着你。” Reinhardt说，他浓浓的德国口音在话语间穿过。而Siebren想要抗议，想说自己不要那么温和。他想要Reinhardt占有他，支配他，以及就在原地开始操自己。但是他点了头，明白Reinhardt会在接下来的热潮期中一直陪着他，并在期间满足自己的要求，无论是被温柔还是被粗暴对待。

“好的。轻一点。暂时。”

Reinhardt本来控制得当的面部表情忍不住被逗笑了，他的胡须随着扬起的嘴角抖起来，而Siebren也以同样的微笑回应他，同时Omega提起腰好让自己的穴口压上Reinhardt尺寸硕大的阴茎。

这个举动让Alpha极为惊讶，他呆呆地看着对方，嘴里吐出支支吾吾的音节。

“噢，”他叹息道，宽大的双手圈起Siebren柔韧的腰。

Omega只觉得自己此刻满心满眼都是眼前的Alpha。他已经完全屈服了，热切地向前倾身吻啄对方的双唇。他们两人不由自主眼睫翕动，Reinhardt自胸腔发出沉闷的低吼，接着把Siebren搂得更紧。

他沉浸在这个吻中，但是热潮仍不知疲倦地咆哮着，灼烧他的每一寸肌肤，这一点点的抚慰根本满足不了Omega。动用了所有的意志力，Siebren把自己从唇舌相依中拉开。他双眼微微张开，目光迷蒙，仿佛被高温蒸坏了脑子，嘴唇泛着水光。他像小动物一样怨怨地呜咽一声，开始向下用穴肉碾磨Reinhardt的阴茎顶端。

Alpha那挺立的球茎状头部的尺寸比Siebren预想的还要大许多——他考虑了Reinhardt的大体型，可是像这种程度的大小真的不在Omega的计算范围内。适应的过程很艰难，但Omega下面积累的淫水加上Reinhardt扶住他的腰慢慢施加的压力，他还是一点点吞了进去。

Omega破碎地呻吟起来，被Alpha完完全全从内贯穿而战栗着。他实在是太大了，Siebren向前把Reinhardt扯入另一个深吻中时带动的拉扯感近乎痛苦。

而Alpha在整个过程中都保持着诡异的沉默，咬紧的牙齿让他方才没有发出一点动静。这时他才眯起眼睛，低声轻柔地念着不知名的德语。Siebren穴口的紧致压榨着他的神经，而Reinhardt的胯部脱离控制般顶弄起来，要让自己进入到更可怕的深度。Siebren为此叫得更大声了，他挣扎着把自己提起来再慢慢坐回去，一下又一下地起伏在Alpha的阴茎上。

很快，Omega摇摇晃晃地骑在Reinhardt身上颠弄，哭叫着发出淫荡的呻吟。他双臂搭上Alpha的肩膀，一边与他接吻一边把泛红的手指蜷缩进Reinhardt的头发。Alpha只能越发凶猛地回应Siebren的求欢，而后者正调整着角度用穴肉吮吸他，扭动屁股好让Reinhardt戳上令人欲仙欲死的那一点。

他的小阴茎早就完全勃起了，有几滴精液顺着顶端流下。它时不时地抽搐着，再涌出更多黏稠的透明液体。他的屁股也在不停流水，催促Omega更主动更快速地吞吃Reinhardt的阴茎。但是在第一次高潮到来后，Siebren仍处在热潮的情欲蒸腾中，而且这种情况还会持续几天，直到Alpha，他渴望已久的伴侣，他的Reinhardt决定成结标记，再用精液把他灌满。

好像是感应到了Omega散发出的焦虑，Reinhardt放慢了自己的顶弄，脸上流露出担忧的表情。Siebren的肠道还在咬着Alpha，他感受着体内的热量，知道Reinhardt肯定是动用了浑身的意志力才能停下来。Alpha的喉结上下动着想要表达什么，他按住Omega的腰以防对方再有动作，但那阻止不了Siebren扑上来紧紧搂住他，而困于本能斗争的Reinhardt发出了不掩喜悦的崩溃的悲号。

“我们不必这么做的Siebren。如果你有哪点儿不舒服——”

Reinhardt来不及说完，Omega突如其来凶巴巴的叫声打断了他的话。小小的尖牙从他的上唇下面探出头来。Reinhardt在惊扰中放开了双手，Siebren随之坐下去把Alpha整个吞进了屁股里。或者可能还有一部分阴茎根部没吃进去，但他尽力了，一个巨大的结刚好出现，贴着他的穴口堵在了外面。

这是他感受过的，或者说见过的最大的结，但这可是Reinhardt的，而Siebren身上的每一处都叫嚣着让他插进来。

而他会全部接受的，Siebren往下挤压球状的结，欣赏着Reinhardt的表情是如何在欢愉中失控的。他的Alpha嘴唇颤动着却说不出话，只有胸腔中传出的沉吟。他的手现在搭在Siebren的腰上，把Omega往自己的阴茎结上按。Siebren向后仰起头，在欣悦中呜咽，一点点地感受自己被饱满的结撑开，再用肠肉去吸吮它。Reinhardt倾身吻上Siebren的颈侧，留下吻痕的同时咬出几个齿印。只是Omega并没有等来腺体咬合，他不由得大感失望。

但这些小心思持续不了多久，因为他现在正含着巨大的结，它最粗的部分已经埋进Omega的屁股。他短促地尖叫一声，随后又因为这如此紧密的结合感而浑身颤抖，发出餍足的呻吟。Reinhardt不得不抱紧他，让他贴得更近，一边去闻嗅Omega颈间迷乱的潮热气息。Alpha的高潮要来了，而Reinhardt唯一一次忘记了征求Siebren的同意。但其实没必要担心，Siebren终于能得到渴望已久的Alpha的精液，食髓知味地感受着它们温暖自己的生殖腔。Reinhardt克服了最后几次来自高潮的余震，努力稳住下身好让自己的不应期不那么敏感。

“Fuck，”Siebren喘息道，好不容易找回了自己的呼吸，“我真不应该在潮热期躲了你那么久。”

Reinhardt大笑了起来，勾过Omega的脸颊落下一个轻柔的吻。


End file.
